mazerunnerfandomcom-20200222-history
The Maze Runner (film)
The Maze Runner is a film, currently in development, based on the 2009 novel of the same name by James Dashner. Cast * Dylan O'Brien as ThomasHypable ‘Teen Wolf’ star Dylan O’Brien to star in ‘The Maze Runner’ movie * Thomas Sangster as Newt * Kaya Scodelario as Teresa * Will Poulter as Gally * Ki Hong Lee as Minho[https://twitter.com/wesball/status/312413953105985538 Runners! We have two official cast members. Aml Ameen is our Alby. Will Poulter is our Gally. Both amazing actors. We're lucky to have them. (@wesball) - Twitter][https://twitter.com/jamesdashner/status/317442882187431937 Film Updates: Newt, Gally, and Alby have been cast. Thomas Sangster, Will Poulter, and Aml Ameen, respectively. #dashnerchat (@jamesdashner) - Twitter] * Blake Cooper as Chuck * Aml Ameen as Alby * Alexander Flores as Winston * Jacob Latimore as Jeff * Chris Sheffield as BenHypable ‘The Maze Runner’ movie adds Chris Sheffield and Joe Adler * Dexter Darden as Frypan * Joe Adler as Zart * Randall Cunningham as Clint * Patricia Clarkson as Chancellor Ava PaigeEW 'The Maze Runner': Patricia Clarkson joins cast of dystopian saga -- EXCLUSIVE Production history *It was first announced in January 2011 that a film version of The Maze Runner had been set up at Fox, with Catherine Hardwicke signed on as director and Noah Oppenheim hired as screenwriter. *As of April 28, 2012, the film has not yet been green-lighted. *According to Dashner's official website, the script for the movie has already been written. *It was later stated on Dashner's Twitter account that he believes Catherine Hardwicke is no longer attached to the project. *In August 2012, Fox announced that Wes Ball would direct the film. *On March 14, 2013 Wes Ball announced that Will Poulter has been officially cast as Gally, Aml Ameen as Alby and Thomas Sangster as Newt *On April 9th 2013, Wes Ball announced that Kaya Scodelario has been cast as Teresa. *On April 18th, Wes Ball announced that Dylan O'Brien has been cast as Thomas and Ki Hong Lee as Minho. *On April 23rd, Wes Ball announced that Blake Cooper has been cast as Chuck. *On May 11, Wes Ball announced that Chris Sheffield had been cast as Ben. *On May 13, Dexter Darden tweeted that he was filming on set.@DexterDarden Dexter Darden Twitter feed *On June 18, EW announced Patricia Clarkson would join the cast as Chancellor Ava Paige. *On October 11, Fox confirmed The Maze Runner's release date was postponed to September 19, 2014. *As of March 26th 2014 no new information has been revealed. *On June 16, 2014, it was announced the movie would have a PG-13 rating. Videos Gallery Promotional MazeRunner_ReleaseDates.jpg|International release dates maze-runnerconceptart.jpg|Concept art MazeRunner2014.jpg Dylan_mazerunner_thomas.jpg|Dylan O'Brien as Thomas Mazerunner_twitterpromo.jpg Mazerunner-gladerstwitterpromo2.jpg Mazerunner_dylan_thomaspromo.png Mazerunner thomas running.jpg Mazerunner minhoquote.jpg Mazerunner lastone.jpg Mazerunner ifyourenotscaredquote.jpg Mazerunner gladersrunners.jpg Mazerunner-bensbanishment.png mazerunner_WICKEDdoc.png WCKD Chuck.jpg WCKD Alby.jpg WCKD Gally.jpg WCKD Thomas.jpg WCKD Teresa.jpg WCKD Minho.jpg WCKD Newt.jpg Mazerunner thomas3.jpg Mazerunner thomaspromo4.jpg Mazerunner promo6.jpg Rule 1.jpg Rule 2.jpg Rule 3.png Mazerunner_thomasgallychuck.jpg Glader_Thomas.png Glader_Gally.png Mazerunner thomas.jpg Mazerunner ALBYpromo.jpg Maze-runner-group.jpg TMR_thomas-box.png Official Stills Mazerunner firstlook08.png Mazerunner firstlook123.png Mazerunner firstlook.png Mazerunner firstlook3412.png Mazerunner firstlook973.png Maze-runner-movie-glade-full.jpg Mazerunner_alby.png|Alby Gladers_thomasminhochuck.png|Thomas, Minho, and Chuck Mazerunner_gladers02.jpg|Gladers Frypan, Alby, Newt, and Gally Mazerunner_gallystill.jpg Gladers_thomasteresa.png Sangster_newt.jpg|Newt Mazerunner_themaze.jpg Mazerunner-teresastill.jpg|Teresa Mazerunner_finalstill.jpg Mazerunner_names.jpg Mazerunner totheglade.jpg Mazerunner thomasthreatened.jpg Gally_&_Thomas.jpg Mazerunner thomasteresa2.jpg Mazerunner thomasgally.jpg Mazerunner griever.jpg Mazerunner_dylanobrien.png Mazerunner maze-skyview.jpg Mazerunner glade.jpg Mazerunner gladecemetary.jpg Behind the Scenes Mazerunner_btsdylan.jpg|Dylan O'Brien Egv4.png 572061_original.jpg Egv101.png Gladers-1000x750.jpg Bts_dylanobrien2.png Mazerunner_dylan_wes.png Trivia *Dylan O'Brien revealed he very nearly lost the role of Thomas due to his hairstyle, which Wes Ball considered 'too MTV!’ Hypable New ‘Maze Runner’ pictures and interviews reveal book to film changes Related links *Inside the Maze Runner *Dream Casting The Maze Runner Movie - Make your choice! *IMDb page References Category:Films